


来日方长

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, HAPPEE BIRTHDAY HARRY, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈利召唤不出守护神了。
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	来日方长

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利召唤不出守护神了。

这是他在接近六月时发现的，赫敏要去澳大利亚接回她父母，罗恩与他的家庭待在一起哀悼弗雷德，所以近一年的困苦、绝望和并肩作战后，他们三个第一次要分开了。

哈利提议让赫敏教他怎样召唤会说话的守护神，以便随时保持联系，然后他们发现他无法完成第一个步骤——召唤出一个普通的守护神。

“没关系的，哈利，你只是太累了。”赫敏安慰道，“过几个月就会好了，我明白现在要想起快乐的回忆有多困难。”

他能看出她才真是太累了，这些日子每天绞尽脑汁保住他和罗恩的命耗尽了她那超凡的精力，更别说她从来没机会真正从马尔福庄园的遭遇恢复。而且与格兰杰夫妇的见面一定会很难，如果有人像那样改写哈利的整个人生，他可想不出自己会做出什么来。所以哈利没有再拖着赫敏继续下去，而是劝她在上飞机之前多睡几个小时。

但这不代表哈利停止了尝试。伏地魔不再潜伏在侧，但他的势力没那么容易连根拔除，那些自知命运已定的狂徒也许发起困兽之斗，就像贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇当年一样，对放松了警惕的人们造成重创。摄魂怪一向是伏地魔的有力武器，他必须做好准备。

到赫敏的飞机预计降落的时间，哈利已经尝试过了他所有成功过的念头。

他想象自己第一次打开霍格沃茨的来信，脑中却同时看到巨人踏破城堡的围墙，学生们尖叫奔逃，格兰芬多漏斗里的红宝石撒了一地。

他回忆发现是他本人而不是死而复生的父亲在禁林边救下了所有人时的感受，出现的是西里斯后退着，落进低语的帷幔里。

他完全没有尝试获得三强争霸赛冠军那部分幻想，已经有好几个月的噩梦告诉他那只意味着塞德里克。

他想着他的朋友们，但他知道罗恩正在为死去的兄弟哭泣，赫敏根本不相信自己能取得父母的原谅，这些都是因为他们选择了与他站在一方。

他最后一次成功是因为他明白还有许多人在战斗——而现在战斗结束了。

接下来哈利试着去想，伏地魔死了，我们赢了。

但丹尼斯·克里维问他：“你能死了又活过来，那你能不能复活我哥哥科林？他一直都想变成你那样的人。”

“不能！”哈利厉声道。

丹尼斯吓了一跳，叫着“对不起”一溜烟从他身边跑开，麦格的出现快得如同幻影移形。

“我理解你的感受，波特。”她不赞同地看着哈利，“但你没有必要这样对待克里维先生。”

她并没有很严厉，事实上格兰芬多院长口气温和，这只是一句陈述，但它成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。麦格听起来那么悲伤，她是四位院长中失去学生最多的人。

“对，因为我活该被问这样的问题！”哈利冲她吼道，不在乎其他正为修复城堡忙碌的人如何看他，“因为我复活了！尽管我从来没要求过要被复活，我在禁林里是真打算去死的，你明白吗？我去让伏地魔杀了我！那是我这辈子做过最可怕的事，然后没人在乎，我还在这里，所有人都认为那是计划好的。你看不到吗？有多少人在质疑我为什么没有更早去？我把我的命都给出去了也不够用，因为我不是神，没法让死人活过来！”

赶在人们聚过来之前，哈利转身就跑，用袖子擦去他极力忍住的眼泪，跌跌撞撞地在走廊里狂奔。他不时踩进地上的裂缝，或者因为走廊坍塌而不得不绕行，这一切都继续提醒着他，是他把伏地魔带到这里来的，是他把战争带回了他唯一的家，就像他对所有靠近自己的人做的那样。想想看，连德思礼们都不得不离开过去十几年的居所，在这件事上他真是太成功了。

麦格成功在他抵达场地前截住了他，哈利不知道她是怎么做到的，毕竟她完全不像是气喘吁吁地奔跑过。但既然她能操纵整个城堡与食死徒作战，抄个近路想必也没什么难的。

“我很抱歉，教授。”哈利低着头，喘息着说。

中间有个停顿，像是麦格摇了摇头，但哈利盯着她的和他自己的鞋尖所以不能确定。然后女教授说：“跟我去散个步吧，哈利。”

他很感激麦格没有把他带往校长办公室，尽管他在伏地魔倒下后做的第一件事差不多就是去找邓不利多，但现在面对那画像似乎变成了一件无比可怕的事，更不要说他不知道斯内普的画像是否也已经出现在了墙上某处。场地要好一些，礼堂正在整修，加上今天阳光正好，一些人三三两两地聚在葱郁的草坪上享受午餐，不时有礼炮碎屑掉在他们头顶。走到那些山毛榉树下时，哈利感觉呼吸顺畅多了。

“你感觉如何，哈利？”麦格问。

她本意是表示亲近，但想到院长只在邓不利多死去那晚叫过自己的教名，在他拒绝告诉她邓不利多为什么带他出去后就立刻改口了，哈利又生出一股火气。

“无意冒犯，”他有点生硬地说，“你不明白，教授。”

“自然，我从来没有死过，也不曾想过要主动走向死亡。”麦格心平气和地说，“但我活了半个多世纪，见证过三次战争，其中两次是作为参与者。我失去了两个我最深爱的人和我毕生的挚友，无数我发誓过要用性命去保护的学生，他们中的一些不久前就倒在我面前。所以如果你希望得到理解，我或许还能作为一个候选人。”

哈利转开头望着湖面，波光粼粼，他的眼睛因羞愧和痛苦刺痛。

“我不想要理解。”他说，“理解不能……”

“理解不能解决任何问题，或者消除你此刻的痛苦。”麦格善解人意地接住他没说完的话，“要消除它们，唯一的方法就是逆转过去，让导致你痛苦的原因消失。也许是弗雷德和乔治合作逗所有人更开心或者惹他们生气，也许是莱姆斯和唐克斯邀请你去看望他们的儿子……”

她在列举这些可能时，哈利感觉到新一波眼泪流了下来，他真希望这是真的，每天醒来都比前一天更千百倍地希望。伏地魔死了，战争结束了，为什么一切还是没有好起来？

“我希望我能给你这些，哈利，我真的希望。”麦格恳切地说，“我或许甚至宁可一觉醒来，什么都没发生，城堡完好无损，我还在等着卡罗兄妹往我脸上啐今天的第一口唾沫。”

“你也觉得是我的错吗，教授？”哈利冲动地问，“如果不是因为我闯进这里，还被卡罗兄妹发现，他们就不会把伏地魔召唤过来，战争也许就不需要在城堡里发生。”

麦格摇摇头，“如果你还记得你的魔法史课，就会知道霍格沃茨从建校到现在，遭受过不下数十次战争的洗礼。我想她是不会因为这个责怪你的。”

“可是那些学生，孩子们……”

“对他们而言的确不幸，但我们已经尽力了。”麦格说，“我们用最快速度疏散了学生，并且建立防线为他们争取时间。即便再来一次，也很难做得更好。”

“那对你来说就够了吗？”哈利问，想的是科林蜷缩在礼堂地面上的瘦小身体。

“当然不。”麦格回答，“就像我说的，事情已经发生，我们都不是神，无法扭转乾坤，所以什么都不够。但你可以给你自己你所能得到最好的。”

“就是尽力而为？”哈利难以认同地说，“即使我明知自己完全可以做得更好，我可以——”

“你要知道，情况也完全可以更糟。”麦格说，“我赞成自省，但也需要意识到，用事后的理性眼光来看待当时的自己并不公平。尽力而为不够好，但我们能做的从来都只有尽力而为。你已经为了保护这里的所有人——包括我在内——赴死，如果还认为自己做得不够，未免太苛刻了。”

哈利没回答，他知道麦格是对的，但麦格一定也完全清楚，这改善不了他的感受。他还是没办法停止去想那些人躺在天顶下的样子，被撕裂的城堡，多比的小小坟墓，他只希望他们还在他身边，但这是最不可能的事。

“人们总说活下来的人才要承受更多痛苦，但那都是活人说的话，我们至今对死亡仍一无所知。”麦格继续道，“也许你现在感觉一团糟，但从我个人的经验来说，只有活着的人才有未来，未来总会有好事发生。”

“我没觉得死去更好。”哈利说，对此他并不犹豫，“我有选择，当时我……见到了邓不利多，我是说，可能是某种幻觉。”当然他不会把那简单归结为幻觉，看来麦格也不会，“总之，我可以选择回来，或者就——继续下去。邓不利多给了我很好的理由，如果我回来可能会少一些灵魂遭到残害，少一些家庭妻离子散——”

“这我十分赞同。”麦格说，“如果不是你，我们将为最终击倒伏地魔付出更多代价，天知道，他可不好对付。”

哈利笑了笑，“——那的确是很有价值的目标，我会为了这个回来的，但我知道它不是最终的原因。我回来的原因是我想回来，这其实不是个很困难的决定，尽管我当时就想到回来必将面对许多痛苦。”

“这是个勇敢的决定。”麦格温和地说。

“我没有……后悔什么的，还没有。”哈利无助地耸了耸肩膀，“只是，真的会好起来吗？我发现我召唤不出守护神了，我已经尝试了两天，只有一两次出现了银白的雾气。它会不会就……这样了？我需要多久才能再次召唤出守护神？”

他听起来一定很孩子气，但自十三岁起便能召唤出完整的守护神，一向是哈利引以为傲的事，它对他的意义远超过抵御摄魂怪。这是他与詹姆和莉莉·波特之间联系的活的证明，那晚尖头叉子从他的心灵深处一跃而出，击破黑暗，救了哈利，救下了他与詹姆两人的朋友。禁林一见之后，哈利已经放弃再次用复活石带回他们的打算，这联系便显得愈加宝贵了。

“我不知道。”麦格给出了令他失望的回答，“你或许需要学习抵御摄魂怪的其他方法。”

她简直把这说得像个冷笑话一样，而且他六年级的时候，斯内普就已经讽刺过他过分依赖守护神咒，惰于学习正常人的方式。

“不光是抵御摄魂怪的问题。”哈利咽下那句“你不明白”，“守护神像是一种……象征，一种信念，有时候我甚至不必特地去想什么，只要想着我要召唤守护神，它就会出现。哪怕在最绝望的时候我也能做到，我不明白为什么是现在，我突然就做不到了。”

“你担心自己动摇了。”麦格轻轻点了点头，“你担心这会成为某种……背叛，人们相信着你，你却不再相信了。”

“我知道他们是怎么看待我的，现在人们都觉得我是个大英雄，打赢了伏地魔，既强大又完美什么的。”哈利小声说，“接下来他们就会开始指责我，因为我让他们产生了过高的期望，但又满足不了他们。他们会对我做过的每一件事挑三拣四，我做什么都是错的。”

“听起来你真是经验丰富。”麦格半是诙谐、半是凝重地说。

“已经有人开始打听我的下一步计划了。”哈利没精打采地踢了踢脚边的草丛，“他们表面是在问我，其实只是想听我说他们想听的答案，也就是我会继续保护巫师界什么的。有我在，他们就可以放心过他们的和平生活了。”

“但他们并没有想到，你也有你自己的生活。”

“显然这不值一提。”哈利尽量不把这句话说得怨气冲天，他自十一岁便下定决心要反抗伏地魔，这不是受到谁胁迫才拿的主意。只不过所谓的普通人们这些年确然没给他帮上过多少忙，只是拿他当谈资，或者不断地要求他做得更多。

“即便对最亲近的人也难以感同身受，更何况是陌生人。”麦格公允地说。

“我不想他们过分地关注我。”已经有人开始对他和麦格指指点点，哈利忍不住往树荫里退了一小步，“我讨厌那些期待，但我也不想让他们失望。”

“那你自己是怎么想的呢？”麦格问，“我记得此前就业咨询的时候，你说你想做个傲罗。”

“我现在也没想到要做什么别的。”哈利承认，“可如果我真去做了傲罗，不正顺从他们的期待了吗？接下来他们又会想让我做什么呢？”

麦格沉吟着，又一次点点头，“我能理解你对阿不思生气。”

“什么？”哈利吃惊地说，不明白她怎么会说到这个，“我没有……这跟邓不利多没关系。”

“他一直在引导你，或者换个不太好听的说法，控制你。”麦格说，“不是吗？这一年来你都在按照邓不利多的意愿做事，即便他已经死了，他也一直在影响你的选择——对我们中的许多人都是如此。”

“他是对的。”哈利说，“我的确生过他的气，但我能理解。他看得比其他人更远，不得不做出许多艰难的决定。”

“尽管动机是好的，他干涉了你的人生，包括那些最重大的决定。”麦格向他靠近了一点，好像要拥抱他似的，“我想，这或许是你现在对控制如此敏感的一大原因？我了解阿不思，他有些时候真的很叫人生气。”

哈利无意识地咬着嘴唇，思索麦格的话。他从踏足魔法世界起就带着被选中的光环了，它们从未影响它至此，不是吗？最早提议让他去做傲罗的是个食死徒，但这从没影响过他对这件事的看法，五年级被千夫所指时没有，六年级被重新捧为救世之星后也没有。为什么现在别人的看法对他来说是这样大的问题了？

“要知道，自身的愿望恰好与他人的期待相符，对许多人来说可是求之不得的事。”麦格补充道，“不过我的确建议你多想想，哈利。现在你面前有许多条道路，或许你可以，比如说，考虑做个魁地奇球员。”

哈利怔住了，“呃，我从没想过。”

“你一年级起担任格兰芬多魁地奇队找球手，在队期间球队拿到了三次魁地奇杯，其中去年那次你担任队长。更不要说此前你在三强争霸赛第一个项目中的精彩表现了。”麦格如数家珍，“这可是相当不错的履历，哈利。”

“我五年级实际上只打了一场比赛，而且……”哈利感到有点混乱，职业球员？他的确喜欢飞行，但他从没想过……

“好好想想。”麦格不失温柔地说，“哈利，你的未来无限宽广。”

就是这句话。它像是打通了某种关窍，那一刻，空气再度顺利地充满哈利的胸腔，他的血液又开始向全身流淌。未来，他的未来，他失去过，现在被宣告回到他身边。

“谢谢你，教授。”

哈利的声音因激荡的情感有些不稳，麦格微笑，她能理解自己的学生身上发生了什么。

“很高兴能帮到你。”

两人并肩走回城堡，还是有不少目光聚集过来，不过也没有那么多，人们总归还是更关心自己的朋友和生活。哈利明白轻松是短暂的，过不多久，悲伤便会卷土重来，而且他们夏季的时间表恐怕都会排上许多葬礼。他不知要多久才能再见到银色牡鹿奔跑的样子，而到两个月后，或许会多出不少学生对马车的前面现身的夜骐指指点点。这里的每个人都得重建生活，人人都在与他人相互扶持，可同时，谁也难以真正能帮得了谁。

但哈利有些饿了。到厨房快速拿点吃的，然后重新加入到修复学校的队伍里去，他打算把这作为目前最长远的打算。

（全文完）


End file.
